


Darcy and Bucky Get Together, Tony Is the Last To Know

by rvaleardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Mess with Tony, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: The team try to get Darcy and Bucky to date. Darcy and Bucky start dating without their help but decide to keep others in the dark just to mess with them. Tony is the last to find out.Short one-shot.





	Darcy and Bucky Get Together, Tony Is the Last To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything MCU or related. All mistakes are my own.

Darcy Lewis had been living in the tower for almost a year. In that year she went from assisting Jane to assisting Tony and Bruce as well. She took on the role of wrangling the other supers and even managed to help with PR social media for them.

Oh yeah, it has been a kick ass year. There is one thing that knocked Darcy a bit. When Bucky Barnes came to the tower and became an integral part of the team, Darcy was screwed.

Just look at him with his stupid toned physique and gorgeous face. Damn muscley thighs and perfect tall height. Don’t get Darcy started on his voice or his eyes, she doesn’t seem to run out of things to say about them.

 

Thor had taken to living in the tower as well and that helped a ton when it came to caring for Jane. It gave Darcy time to spend her mind blowing paycheck on things she has always wanted, like a kick-ass wardrobe and tons of books. Not to mention, recipe books and baking tools.

She loved to read and bake, sue her.

Natasha had taken it upon herself to teach Darcy self-defense and it was paying off. Darcy could kick ass and now she also looked amazing doing it.

 

For Bucky Barnes, Darcy Lewis posed a serious question to his strength. His ability to control himself when she was around was crumbling. She was all curves and smiles and he just wanted to do sinful things her.

He overlooked Natalia’s sessions with Darcy and knew that she could become a true warrior. As Darcy would say, she had mad skills.

 

The entire team, even Jane, had noticed how Bucky and Darcy danced around each other, it was getting to be boring almost.

Darcy wasn’t afraid to get what she wanted but she also knew that Bucky needed time to heal. Bucky was healing nicely and was becoming more focused on Darcy by the minute.

 

What was a team to do but help these poor doves find their way?

Tony, Steve, Rhodey, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, Pietro, Thor, and Jane were together on Tony’s floor. They had things to talk about.

All were currently seated at random places except Clint.

“As much as I love teasing both of these idiots mercilessly, something needs to be done. If I hear Darcy whining about his stupid charm and shit one more time, I will not be held accountable for my actions.” Said Clint.

“I believe our bird friend is right. Lady Darcy deserves happiness and she seems to have found it in Warrior James.” Thor’s voice was strong and loud. He currently sat with Jane in his lap, dozing off after having a long Science! bender.

Clint rolled his eyes at how Thor referred to him and took his seat right next to Nat.

Steve decided to stand up and say “Maybe we should let them do this at their pace. We should just nudge very lightly and take it from there. See where we stand.”

Tony sighed loud enough for everyone to hear. “We know you’re the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan but this one sucks. Look we should jus—”

Pepper put a hand over Tony’s mouth and gave him a glare that made him sit down and shut up. Tony was a sucker for Pepper and he didn’t want to chance not having sex for a week again.

Pepper Potts, CEO extraordinaire and a general amazing woman stood up and said “How about this? We should try to always make them have to interact with each other, whether it be at dinner or when were all together doing something. Let’s sit in ways that would make them sit next to each other. It would get the ball rolling without much meddling and interference.”

The room seemed to have agreed with Pepper’s plan, who were they to question the great Potts?

 

While the team was having this discussion, Bucky and Darcy were in the kitchen making chocolate chip cookies from cake mix.

“Doll, why are you using store bought cake mix to make cookies?”

Darcy was in the middle of pouring the batter into the baking sheet. “For Science, Bucky. I want to know if they’re any good. You eat anything so I don’t know why you’re complaining.”

Darcy didn’t notice Bucky get closer to her. She was too busy finishing up with the baking sheet. She stood back up and bumped into what seemed a solid wall. She turned with a batter-covered spoon and looked up at Bucky. He slowly took the spoon out of her hand and gave it a small lick, without breaking eye contact.

Darcy’s eyes were staring into Bucky’s eyes and widened when he got even closer to her. Her eyes closed the second his lips touched hers. He tasted like chocolate chips and felt like heaven.

 After a few seconds, they parted, breathing heavily, and looking at each other.

“I really like you, Darcy.”

“I like you too, soldier.” They smiled and Bucky asked her out on a date which she accepted.

After a couple of more kisses, Darcy put the cookies in the oven.

“JARVIS, what’s the team doing?”

“Planning on how to get yourself and Sergeant Barnes together.” JARVIS had a sort of fondness for Sir and Ms. Potts but Darcy held a spot in his code as well.

Bucky and Darcy looked at each other, confused.

“JARVIS, don’t let anyone know what happened between us okay?”

“Yes, Darcy.”

Bucky and Darcy then planned on how to keep their relationship a secret and mess up the team’s plan. They knew they meant well but this was too fun to pass up. Planning took longer than it should’ve since they kept getting distracted by each other’s lips and other body parts.

 

During the next couple of weeks, Bucky and Darcy feigned indifference towards each other. It was growing more with each passing day as to seem subtle and natural.

Tony was beginning to give up. Steve felt something was off and Nat knew better than anyone what was going on but kept the information to herself.

Darcy and Bucky were having a blast and getting closer each day. It had been several weeks since they started dating and they decided that enough was enough. They stopped pretending to not like each other and started showing how they truly felt. In subtle ways, of course.

The first to notice was Jane. Darcy was with her in the lab, trying to decipher her notes when Bucky came in with her favorite coffee.

“Aww thanks, babe!” Bucky smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Jane had been about to tell Darcy something when he came in and caught the entire thing.

Bucky left and Jane pestered Darcy until she gave up every detail and she meant **every detail**.

 

Slowly but surely more team members caught on until Tony was the last to know.

 

It was Darcy’s birthday and Bucky had planned a romantic, wonderful evening in the tower. He was able to secure the rooftop and had Pepper’s help in organizing everything.

Tony wanted to try something with his latest suit and needed to go to the rooftop. He got in the elevator and told JARVIS to take him there.

“I’m sorry sir but the rooftop is off limits for tonight.”

“Off limits? Who said it was off limits?”

“Sergeant Barnes and Ms. Potts, sir.”

Tony was confused, he decided to go to Pepper and ask what was going on.

He got to their floor and found Pepper in the living room with paperwork.

“Pep, why is the rooftop off limits?”

“Because James is using it to for Darcy’s birthday celebration.”

“What?”

“Tony, some boyfriends like to do stuff like that for their girlfriends,” Pepper answered without looking up from her paperwork.

“They’re dating?! Since when?” Tony was having a hard time thinking right now. He was a genius! How did this happen without him knowing?

“A couple of weeks ago, Tony. You didn’t know?” At this Pepper looks up and gives Tony an incredulous look.

“I didn’t know! Who else knows?”

“Everyone does, Tony.”

Tony went on to check how he missed something like that. He refused to be the last person to know.

 

Meanwhile, Bucky and Darcy were on the rooftop, dancing the night away.

They held each other close and swayed to the rhythm of the music.

“I love you, doll,” Bucky whispered.

“I love you, Bucky.”

It was their first “I love you” of much more to come.

 

The following day, Bucky and Darcy were still celebrating in Darcy’s room when JARVIS asked if he could show them footage of Tony freaking out because he saw that he missed all the signs. It was an awesome birthday for Darcy.

 

Bucky and Darcy tied the knot on a beautiful March day. They had been together for two and a half years. They had a small ceremony in a property Tony owned in Northern Ireland. It wasn’t what normal people would expect but it was beautiful and safe.

Tony was still resentful of being the last to know and made sure to include that in his speech but damn it if he didn’t love the family he now had.

 

They had all come together in crazy events but it turned out to be a spectacular, caring, crazy family.

A family who fights insane villains and keeps the destruction at bay but a family nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of a fast paced look over their dating life and how others find out. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing this ship and hope you guys like it. I thought about this and couldn't shake the thought until I wrote something.


End file.
